


Read It In a Book

by Wipmoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, It's not highly edited or something like my other G rated fics I put a lot of effort into, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, This is NOT the normal kind of thing I post, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wipmoy/pseuds/Wipmoy
Summary: Nightmare was trying to hide himself in the forest to read peacefully when Dream gets worried and goes to find him. They start discussing what he was reading and decide to try it out for themselves.
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Nightmare/Dream, sans/sans
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a roleplay I did and was edited somewhat quickly so it's not nearly as polished as my other fanfictions, but I hope you still enjoy it anyways!

Nightmare... had often found solace in hiding. The forest especially was a newer place of his he'd found that'd usually keep him away from others. Even if they figured he was in here, it's thick and wooded- hard to get around unless you knew what you were doing. Even if Dream sometimes worried when they couldn't find him... He could stay here

But with his all too often run aways Dream had figured it out- he wasn't that stupid. He thought he knew why he did it- he liked being alone- but it still worried the twin. Though, perhaps he was being paranoid. He knows Nightmare, and knows better yet that he could take care of himself... but that brotherly instinct always kicked in whenever Nightmare wasn't in his sight.

The brother walked through the forest, after getting some directions from a helpful villager for where they saw him last. They lead him into the forest- a place Dream wasn't as familiar with. "Nightmare!! Are you there?? Where are you?" He calls out.

Nightmare flinches at hearing his name called. If he didn't find him now Dream could find him as well as his specific hiding place, and he didn't want that. Maybe if he left now he could just pretend like he was walking around?

He sets down the book he was reading down in the pile of stuff he brought- he could come back for it later. Right now he had to be somewhere else when Dream found him. "I'm over here brother! What are you doing out here?" He calls.

Dream once hearing the proclaimed 'older brother''s voice smiled in relief, quickly spotting him and rushing over to him. "Oh nothing! I was just looking for you, I wanted to know where my favorite sibling was!" He laughs quietly, "The question is... What are YOU doing out here?"

Nightmare attempts acting natural, hiding what exactly he was doing out here- mostly just reading, sort of. "Oh y'know... I thought this place was pretty, and I was trying to get something here for you!"

The younger, intrigued by the idea, gushed and hugged Nightmare tightly, adoring the simple idea of his brother getting something just for him, "Awww that's so sweet of you!! So that's why you came out here..." He was also extremely gullible. Of course, he wouldn't be mad at all if Nightmare was reading, I mean it was a quiet nice spot to read, but it probably would have upset him if he realized his brother had lied to his face. That was a common practice in this household though, and Nightmare had gotten quite good at it.

"Yeah- but you're not allowed to know what. But I can get it later if you wanna tell me something now?"

He giggled quietly and latched off of Nightmare before nodding his head. "Of course! I don't want to have the suprise ruined for me! And as for your question- no, I didn't have anything to tell you. I just wanted to know where you are, so you don't have to worry about anything... You know how I get!" He laughed sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrassed for being so paranoid.

Nightmare gives a half hug back, being reassuring. "You don't have to worry about me! Remember, I can take care of myself!"

"I know I know, but I can't help but worry. I really care about you ya know?" He smiled wide, "But I'm glad you're okay. I know you like your peace and quiet, so I won't bother you much,"

Nightmare gives Dream a peck on the cheek, "You can bother me if you want! You're already talking to me me so I don't wanna shoo you away! I'm the bigger brother here anyways, so I'm supposed to teach you good manners!"

The dreamer blushed quiet heavily at the sudden kiss of affection, but grinned like a bumbling idiot and laughed, "h-heheh... Well if you don't mind, I'd love to stay and talk with you... But about that manners thing, I have good manners! Maybe you're the one who needs a lesson..." He poked Nightmare's forehead and leaned in, staring directly into his eyes.

His cheeks dust in a bit of purple at the action as he stares back into Dream's eyes, a lot more innocently. "Huh? Oh, what sort of lesson are you talking about?"

Dream smiled and hugged Nightmare once more, though he wanted to let this embrace last quite a bit longer then the previous one. "Maybe your first lesson should be to tell me where you are going from now on! Just let me know, okay? And if you're running off for a particular reason, you can tell me! I'm here to support you brother!"

"Oh-! Okay, I can do that." Simple enough! "Well right now I'm staying at this tree with you!"

  
He chuckled a bit before kissing his cheek. "Silly, I just mean for future reference, okay? I know where you are now, pfft..."

The kiss to Nightmare's cheek threw him off again, despite him having just done that to Dream a minute ago! "Okay okay I know that! I was just kiss- kidding with you!"

Dream perked at his words, hearing the mispronunciation- no, just an entirely different word than what he wanted to say. It made him smirk slightly, feeling a little mischievous. He didn't mind messing with his brother, fooling around with him. "Ohhh? You were just... kissing with me? What's what supposed to mean...?" He giggled mischievously.

Night flushes, "I miss-talked okay! I just read something earlier so I was thinking about it, k?"

The golden twin tilted his head in confusion before he became curious as to what he meant by that. "What are you talking about? What have you been reading?"

"Um- just some of the more romance-y kinda books I guess, there's a lot of those. It's not super interesting I just thought about it- I dunno if it's you're kinda book though? They have some kinda weird parts so-" He puts his face in his hands, now embarrassed.

Dream blushed a bit before chuckling, "You've been reading romance lately? What's so bad about that? Though, maybe I shouldn't say much sense there might be parts I find 'weird' or whatnot..." He pauses for a moment before smirking and putting his hands over Nightmares, pulling them away from his face. "Why are you embarrassed? did you wanna try that kinda stuff with me?"

Nightmare started freaking out a little, now that he couldn't hide his face he didn't know how to hide the blush starting to form!! He couldn't run away either with the tree behind him! "Whoever said that! I- I never said I wanted to do something like that with you, did I?" Some part of him was starting to get excited despite the situation though- calm down!!

Dream pointed before nuzzling into him, "Awh, that's so mean! I would've done it with you if you had asked me to... though... I think you would have to show me so I know what I should be doing..." Dream started backing away just a little bit, giving his older brother a little breathing room before shrugging.

"W-Wait! Why in all the universes was he telling him to wait?? He didn't want it! "I never said you couldn't, I'm not mean!"

Dream blushed a bit before getting close again, pretty much pressing up against the other twin at this point. "So... you want to do it... well, what did the characters in the book do?

"W-well... It was pretty vague but um-" God was he giving Dream instructions for this? Why did he feel hot?? "F-first they started... Kissing each other a lot,"

Dream blushed slightly before nodding, not seeing much a problem with this at the moment. Gosh, he was a little oblivious wasn't he? Probably not for long, but it certainly did create this embarrassing atmosphere for probably Nightmare only. "Okay... Like, on the cheek or the forehead?"

Nightmare flushes again, "Mouth- They kiss other places like the cheek and... other places later." This was completely embarrassing, how was it even right to tell his brother to do stuff like this??

The younger brother nodded, and seemed overly excited even if he wasn't sure of what he was doing. "Okay! Here I go then..." He gripped onto Nightmare's shoulders for stability, and leaned in close before he kissed Nightmare on the mouth. It felt... good, weirdly enough. Was it okay to do anyways? He was never sure, he always had his brother tell him what was okay and not okay whenever it came to something new, so it must've been fine if Nightmare was the one instructing him.

"Mph-" The heat on Night's face flared up more, but it wasn't out of embarrassment this time. It was something else. It felt weird... was this what the book was trying to describe?

He ends up accidentally falling into it, getting more invested in the kiss then he initially thought he would. The younger pressed himself more into the kiss, finding it quite fascinating and exciting. It made him feel great, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe he should read one of those books later, the ones that his brother had read. Perhaps it'll teach him more.

As if his hands had a mind of his own, he let them trail down his brother's body till he met with his hips, and which he gripped them firmly and tried pulling Nightmare closer, as much as possible.

"mph-" The heat on Night's face flared up more, but it wasn't out of embarrassment this time. It was something else. It felt weird... was this what the book was trying to describe?

As if his hands had a mind of their own, he let them trail down his brother's body till he met with his hips, and which he gripped them firmly and tried pulling Nightmare closer, as much as possible.

Nightmare gasps a little at the tug, opening his mouth but not completely pulling away from his twin. "Ah- After the kiss for a while they/// started getting closer to the other one, one's supposed to be on top of the other one,"

"O-on top? Isn't the floor a bit too rough...? I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Even in this situation- no, especially in this situation, he wanted to make sure his brother felt comfortable. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he had a feeling things would start getting more intense from here on out...

"D- doesn't have to be on the ground, j- just against this tree?" What the hell was he talking about?? Why was he trying to get Dream to do that??

He nodded and pressed Nightmare against the tree they were at, making sure not to crush him but still wanting to keep that very close contact between each other, as he could feel Nightmare's short, hot breaths against his face. "O-okay... what's next brother?"

"W-well they had to..." God he almost didn't want to say it!! But one part of him was just so insistent, pushing him to go through with it... It was hot, and burning. "They had to... take off the other's clothes."

Dream's face flushed as he nodded. "S-so it's okay...? F-for me to take off your upper clothing...?" He was starting to feel that same exact hot and burning feeling. It was like this... itch. This itch that wouldn't leave him alone... It made him yearn more for this.

The older nods, "S-sure, upper, uh- lower to if you want...?" He could only just squeak out that last part. What about Dream? Was he going to undress as well...? He couldn't help but picture it... Picture some ideas... Stop! Don't do that!! He should keep it to himself!

"O-okay... l-lets... let's start with the top then..." He took a moment to prepare himself before he began gripping some of Nightmare's upper clothing and pulled it off rather quickly, not sure if it was from excitement or embarrassment, but whatever the case was, Nightmare was not half naked... Now all that was left was his lower clothing... and to be honest, he felt even more excited than he had been before... as much as he didn't know about the process, he felt that it was oh so right.

Nightmare hated having his bare bones exposed, it made him all to easier of a target. It's why he wore long sleeves, specifically to avoid that feeling... but here? He didn't feel that insecurity. Instead it was something completely different. Something that made him want to expose himself more.

There were some scratches but most were faded, "A- after you finish you can start... touching,"

Dream nodded. If he had a heart like a human did instead of a soul, it'd be beating loud enough for Nightmare to hear. He felt nervous, his hands shook slightly... but why? Why was he getting to anxious...? He took yet again another moment to prepare himself before he proceeded to take off his brother's pants. He did... and before him, right in front of him stood his brother, bare and exposed to him. He gulped in his nonexistent throat before he stared at his chest and began brushing his fingers against it... eyeing the lines and scratches that were just barely there.

Nightmare's breaths get heavier and magic beads of swear start to form off of him. "Ah-!" He pants as Dream touches a spot on his rib, feeling particularly sensitive at the moment.

Dream flinched and took his hand away before looking at Nightmare, concerned and worried. "o-oh stars, I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I-I didn't mean it..." The worry became visible on his face, hoping that he didn't hurt his brother in any way.

"n-no- do it again~" God his words sounded so desperate. Was it supposed to feel that way...? "It's just sensitive,"

Dream blushed before nodding, now feeling reassured that he hadn't harmed his brother in any way, shape, or form. He started again, only this time he got more intense with it, bringing his finger and dragging it against his rib cage, and placing a hand where his inner thigh would be, dangerously close to his crotch.

Magic was floating around that area, purple and trying to snap into place so that it'd be easier to play with. Dream's hand was not helping.

Nightmare bites his bottom 'lip', trying not to make any weird sounds. "Ahh-" One ends up escaping him, and that just makes it more difficult to hide them in the future.

The other blushed, knowing that he must have been doing a good job if Nightmare was making noises like that, seeing as he told him to keep going when he had some it before... It made him smile, happy that he could treat his brother this way.

He leaned in and used both of his hands to play with Nightmare's ribs while he began kissing Nightmare's neck and collarbone.

"Mph- mmmh~!" Nightmare groaned. The magic around his crotch formed into a pussy. He was getting confused by it. The heat in him made him want to get closer to Dream again, and he started grinding small circles on his brother's leg. "You- You're also supposed to undress~"

Dream blushed as he had almost forgotten about that. He realized it probably made Nightmare a bit embarrassed being the only one who was naked like this. He nodded and pulled him off for a short moment, not wanting to waste even a second between the two and their love making. He started pulling off his own clothing, rushed but careful enough not to rip or tear it. These clothes were important to him after all.

It only took him a minute or less, but soon enough his own body was exposed to his brother. Now he knew what Nightmare felt like: bare, but not anxious... It was almost as if he were free from some restraints. It didn't take him long before he practically attacked Nightmare's body again, pleasing his neck with little kisses and sucks, as he subconsiously let himself grind onto Nightmare. Soon, his own magic started forming around his crotch as well.

Nightmare started making those weird noises more, which started to be less 'weird' and more... hot, that's what it was. Building up to more and more heat, not just confined to his face and crotch but to his whole body. "nghh~" He tries, he wants more, it just builds and builds but doesn't release. "Put- ngh," He takes one of Dream's hands and starts dragging it down to his center, "Put something in~"

Dream gulped and let his hand glide down to Nightmare's... whatever it was? It was similar to that of a hole... And he wanted something in there? "O-okay... I'll try my best~" He then used a couple of his fingers to dug them into Nightmare's pussy. He could feel his magic around his fingers... It felt odd to say the least.

Nightmare grips onto him, "Mnha- haa..." He moans and pants, clenching down on his brothers digits, trying to level himself deeper onto it. It wasn't enough still- still building- making it harder and harder to not mind. "Do more...!"

Dream gulped and nodded, secretly loving how demanding Nightmare seemed... or was it desperation? Whatever it was, it made him around enough to where his magic conjured up into that of something that would fit into Nightmare. He didn't know what it was, but it wasn't like he really noticed it too much. He dug his fingers deeper, thrusting them into Nightmare, "l-like this brother? J-just ask me what you want, and I-I'll do it for you~" He attacked Nightmare's neck again, this time a bit harsher with his affection, giving him occasional love bites.

Nightmare grips onto his brother harder, "Yes-! mphh!!" He can't fully grasp all of what Dream's saying, only the first part. He's bouncing a little to match the thrusts on Dream's fingers, trying to get them to go deeper and moaning loudly at all of Dream's actions. He gets louder at any of the bites.

Dream's cock pressed up against Nightmare's leg as he went harder on his pussy, blushing heavily at Nightmare's words and screams for more. He just hoped no one could hear them... he knew they were deep in the forest, but he didn't want to be interrupted, not this time... This was something special. "N-nightmare... y-you're too cute when you m-make those noises~"

"O-oh? He studders out between noises, "May- mnng... maybe try to get-! More~!!" Dream's fingers were extremely wet by now, light purple coating them. He ends up being able to look down enough to see what Dream was pressing against his leg, studdering and blushing harder when he saw it.

Dream felt the wetness and let out a small purr of satisfaction at that, before pushing another finger into Nightmare, trying to go harder and harder with his fingers, "D-don't mind if I do... I-I want to make you feel incredible~"

There was more of that build up in Nightmare... It felt almost like he needed to pee. "mph... I feel weird~ Please!!"

Dream nodded, wondering if that meant something was about to happen, so he kept going, harder and deeper, faster and rougher, anything to satisfy this brother. "I love you brother, so- so much...~"

"Ah- ah- Dre- DREEEAAAMMM!!!" A thicker, whiter substance spilled out of him all over Dream's hand as he screamed and clenched onto Dream tight. "Ah- nhg!" But quickly as it came it ended, him panting, acting tired and hugging Dream. "oh~..."

Dream smiled shortly after, seeing as he pleasured his brother well enough, before pulling his fingers out and observing the substance that dripped from his fingers. He brought his hand to his mouth before licking it, testing its taste before moaning, and got to tasting it more, licking it off his fingers. "m-mm...~ w-who knew you would taste so sweet Nightmare...~" His cock was still there, twitching, but he was too distracted by Nightmare's sweetness to relly pay any mind to it.

Nightmare's eyes basically turned to hearts watching it, close to getting turned on once again. "ah... Dream, what are you doing...?"

He chuckled and stared back at Nightmare lovingly with lust in his starry eyes. "I couldn't help myself... you just taste so sweet brother...~"

Nightmare grabs back at his own crotch again, the magic left summoned still, and it was dripping a bit. "I- I do...?" His eyes are fixed to his brother's fingers, dirtily wondering about his own taste. "C- can I also...?"

Dream noticed Nightmare's curiosity in his eyes. He smiled and brought his fingers to Nightmare's mouth, allowing his brother to taste for himself. "h-hehe, it's quite the delicacy, if I do say so myself...~"

Nightmare takes the hand and starts sucking on each of his fingers, moving a hand down to slowly drag up Dream's inner thigh. He takes the hand out, fingers clean aside from spit. "h-heh~ what do'you taste like?"

Dream blushed as his member twitched in excitement. He looked down to where his brother's hand was, finally noticing the 'rod' that had appeared on his body. "w-Wh... what do you mean b- brother?" This whole time he'd felt confident and dominant, but now, he was starting to sweat a bit...

Nightmare slowly lowers himself, stroking Dream a little with his hand as he slowly levels himself. "How- howz'it feel...?"

The sudden movement sent shivers through his spine, and he covered his mouth instantly, feeling the same hesitance to let any noises out like Nightmare had. "I-it feels weird, b-brother... but- not in a bad way...~"

With the haziness from being post-orgasm, the replaced arousal and curiosity he had a new idea occurred to him. He flips Dream around so that he was against the tree instead, and fondles him a little more before kneeling in front of him. Dream yelped at the sudden change in position before looking down at Nightmare, finding it oddly arousing that he was down on his knees like this. "Is... is this in the books you read as well, brother?"

"yeah..." He leans in and starts licking Dream.

"a-Ahh!" The sudden jolt of pleasure made him shudder and let out a moan of his own. He placed his hand onto Nightmare's head, gripping it softly.

The noise Dream made sent a jolt through Nightmare's body as well, and he began to search for it more, remembering how good it felt for him to be touched he tried to do the same to Dream. He didn't know the best place to start licking though, and just puts it in him mouth and sucking instead.

"H-ha— n-nightmareee~" He moaned out his brother's name and let out soft pants. His body trembled, his knees tried to buckle in, but he tried his best to stabilize himself, keep himself steady so he could receive more.

Nightmare tries immitating what Dream did earlier, moving up and down. He wasn't sure though, so he was slow and worried.

"N-nn... m-more~" Nightmare soon got a little taste of Dream's precum. His knees shook- no, not just his knees: his legs, body, everything trembled before his brother.

At the taste Nightmare licked at the slit, trying to get every drip and search for more of it. "mmh~" he moans around Dream, sending vibrations though him, and starts fingering himself a little as his own heat flared up again.

Dream's moans only increased in volume and quantity as he held his brother's head with both hands now, clenching one of eyes shut and the other just barely staying open. He bushed his hips back, trying to get himself into Nightmare's mouth, wanting more and more, it just wouldn't be enough otherwise. It was like an aching feeling that coursed through him.

Nightmare continues bobbing his head, trying to get more traction but he started getting frustrated that he had no plans of what to do. He tried licking again, just trying to get more of Dream's taste... dream... being reminded of it he got himself more wet and excited and licked more vigorously now.

Dream gasped quietly, his pants got more intense and he felt like he would tear up from the pleasure alone- It just felt that amazing. "N-Nightmare, you're making me feel w-weird... I feel something building up~!"

"I- I'm trying my best~~" He tries to say around Dream, continuing once more with renewed confidence, bobbing his head faster and licking Dream up and down, exploring around the slit to try to get more of that taste that made him so hot. He felt like he was going to finish again just from Dream's taste and his own fingers!

It didn't take long tell the younger brother exploded, letting out a cry of pure ecstasy, letting his own white, gooey cum pour into Nightmare's mouth. At that point his knees finally gave out and he fell down, sitting against the tree, a bit of drool hanging out the side of his mouth. "m-mmm... o-oh... oh stars...~"

Nightmare started lapping it up. It tasted like apple cider with a bit too much sugar in it... and Nightmare was loving it, rubbing and fingering himself as he drank it. "hmmgh~" He's panting, trying to cum again himself. "Tastes good~"

Once the haziness from the orgasm started, he noticed Nightmare currently struggling trying to cum again, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He leaned forward, and with a bit of struggle he pulled Nightmare into his lap. "H-here, let me help you b-brother~" He reached down and rubbed his fingers against Nightmare's entrance, and left a trail of kisses along Nightmare's bones. "I-it's my duty to make you feel g-good~"

Nightmare grinds into his hand again, already completely soaked. "ah~ It is...?

"O-of course! I'll do this for you... Whenever you want... Whenever you need it, I'll be there for you... Always brother," He smiled as his own member pressed against Nightmare's rear as he continued to pleasure his favorite person in all the universes.

Nightmare started grinding backwards into Dream's member, but knew he must still be tired. "Wou- would you put- hmm! That in me~?"

"I-in you? Like, I-in your... ya know... 'hole'...? Of course I would! Is... Is that what you want me to do, brother?

He nods a little frantically. "Yes!! Please, Dream, I want you to do it~"

He blushed and nodded before directing his length to Nightmare's entrance, pressing into it, feeling how soaked it was. It seemed like it could just slip in there. So that's exactly what he did, pushing it in as much as he could all at once.

"mhhuhh!!" He grinds into it, staring down at them both and drooling. "Dream!!"

"F-fahaa~ I-it feels so wet down there, N-Nightmare~!" He wrapped his arms around his brother's body, as he already seemed to know exactly what to do, thrusting deep into Nightmare's core.

Nightmare meets each of his brother's thrusts, excitedly getting somehow wetter than he already was. "Ha- ha- Harder Dream!!!"

"Y-yes Nightmare, I'll do anything for you~!" He loved the noises, the odd... wet squelching that their combined movements made. He went harder and harder, each and every thrust going deeper, just to please him, please him more...

Nightmare was completely lost to him, completely to Dream's disposal or want. Lost to whatever he wanted to do to him, closer, and closer... Eventually splattering all over Dream, coating him in light lavender. But Dream just kept going, harder and rougher, wanting Nightmare to feel better then he ever had before. Now that he thought about it, he honestly should thank whoever lead him here. Otherwise he wouldn't be so lost in pleasure right now. "I-I'm gonna bust again~!"

Nightmare's pleasure soon turned into overestimation, more over the edge than he was near able to handle. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, "uhnnnggg!!!" But he only kept moaning, so Dream didn't even notice his slight panic. He was so enraptured by this pleasure that Dream didn't even notice anything, as he gripped onto Nightmare's hips and drive his brother down onto his member, harder and harder until he couldn't hold it anymore, and let his cum flow through Nightmare's pussy, spraying more than the last load, before he calmed down and held Nightmare close to his body, panting heavily. Beads of sweat dripped down his face. "That... was incredible...~"

Nightmare gets off his brother and leans on him, utterly exhausted at this point. "It was a lot better then the books described~"

Dream giggled and nuzzled into him, finding Nightmare's body warmth more than enough to heat him up, despite both of them being naked. "h-heh... I'm so glad I was able to find you."

"D- don't tell anybody about this, okay?" Nightmare needed to be assured that the villagers wouldn't find out.

"Pfft... Why would I tell anyone this... this is our little secret~" He brought a finger to Nightmare's lips, as a reassurance that he would keep quiet.

Nightmare nods, keeping his mouth shut and looking somewhat adorable. He glances at the clothes as if asking if he should put them back on yet... and in a way he almost didn't want to. He was comfortable like this.

Dream looked over to what Nightmare was looking at and laughed. "You can go put them on if you want to... but I also love being like this with you, so it doesn't matter to me what you do."

Nightmare cuddles into Dream, "I can stay here... It's warm."

"I think it's because you're just so hot~" He winked teasingly.

Nightmare blushes, "O-oh? Well you felt really hot as well so..." That was a dumb response. At least he was getting enough cognitive ability to recognize that.

Dream smiled and snuggled with him. "You're so gosh dark cute... I really wish you'd come hang out with me in the village from time to time...

Nightmare hums. "Aw, but what if they thought I liked you or something? Our secret could be found out!"

"You're my brother Nightmare! I'll keep this secret for as long as I can, but-" He brought his hands to Nightmare's cheeks and caressed them gently. "I will always love you, but it doesn't matter to me what anyone else says about us. You're the only person I care about, okay?"

Nightmare stares at his eyes a little long and nods. "Course... I'll always do the same to,"

"Good... Now stop worrying about that. I love hanging out with you, and now we found a new thing to do together, which is awesome!"

"Y-yeah!" The idea of doing it in the future... Was a good one to him. Maybe he could use it as a way to distract himself whenever he has another day. He didn't want to completely abuse it, though. "Maybe we could find some more books to... find more fun ways to do it."

Dream chuckled. "I thought you were just gonna say we could read together, I didn't know there was more about this kinda stuff..."

Nightmare blushed, "O-or that too!! Reading's good, and yeah there's probably more cause there are even some things in the book I didn't do..."

"Gosh... I thought we did a lot there! I'll have to read the book with you sometime,"


	2. Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter that somewhat 'continues' the story of the last chapter. Don't expect new chapters, but it might happen at some point maybe.
> 
> Like the last chapter, this isn't super edited like my last one. There are probably going to be some typos or other things but other than that it should be fine.

And this was why he didn't go out in public anymore...

Dream was always so insistent he go out and chat with the villagers, try to be friendly with them or go to their house to cook or help garden or help play with the kids a little. A 'nice' idea in Dream's mind was just dreadful to the other. Course, AROUND Dream they'd be all sunshine and rainbows. "Oh I'll get it, you don't have to," "Aw aren't you just such a helpful little angel?" "Thanks for coming over, I really couldn't ask for anything else," blah blah blah. The second Dream leaves the room it's all dirty glares and slight comments. Course, they wouldn't do anything really mean unless they knew Dream was gone. Otherwise Dream might not like them anymore. They're liars is what they are.

But Nightmare was to, and Dream didn't have to know that. Dream gets to live in his happy little world where not everybody he knows is lying to him. Fitting! Nightmare, protector of negativity gets to live negatively, and Dream, protector of positivity, gets to live positively! What business does he have disrupting such a balance? To Dream he could just be a clumsy, book-loving older brother that was just introverted. He was the opposite of Dream, after all, so why not act like it?

Clumsy he was, falling onto the ground. No he wasn't pushed, he just fell on his side, he wasn't pushed or kicked and yelled at. Just hurt a lot is all, that's why he was crying. Oh his head? just bonked it, that happens to everybody from time to time! No rocks involved.

He starts heading back to the forest once they finished, go sit and cry in peace at his tree... but on his way there he passes the treehouse. That's where he and Dream 'lived', sorta. He did kinda think that they could... do that again if he ever had a day...

He climbs up, still sniffling a little bit wiping it away. "Hey Dream..."

Dream, who was inside of the treehouse, perked up as he looked on over to see his brother. He smiled, full of joy that his brother finally returned to him. He was so happy that the brother started going out and hanging out with some of the villagers. Of course, he was oblivious to the fact that they were hurting him. It was a sad fate for the two, one brother being totally clueless to his counterparts negativity, while the sad brother decided to shelter the positive one in order to keep things "in balance".

Dream noticed that Nightmare's facial expression was not exactly one of pure happiness, or hardly any happiness at all! He frowned and went over, and then cupped his brothers cheeks into his palms. "Is everything okay brother? You look a bit paler than usual...and your cheeks a bit..damp. Have you been crying nightmare..?" He still cared for the brother of course, there was no doubt about that. He could still notice when his counterpart was having a rough day, but he never perceived the thought as to why. Perhaps because nightmare always had some kinda excuse, or maybe the other didn't give him a straightforward answer. Or perhaps Dream was just blind to everything that went on in their lives. Whatever the case was, it was something he never truly acknowledged.

"Y-yeah..." Nightmare wiped off the rest of his tears, "Just a kinda bad day... I was gonna go to the forest and read for a bit, but I was kinda wondering if you could help. Being the positive twin and all," Something he actually believed himself. Was the balance real? Maybe, but he thought it was. He'd been convinced off it. That Dream was going to be eternally happy and he would always be sad.

Dream was saddened at the thought that his brother wasn't having a good day. He brought his hand to his and took it gently. He then stared at NM with a loving, caring look of concern. "I'll do anything for you brother.. what's the point of being the protector of happiness if I can't even make my own brother happy?" he smiled and pulled NM close, hugging him tightly. "Such a thing should not befall my awesome brother! You're too cool to be dealing with sadness!"

He laughs a little bit, but his heart wasn't in it. "As is my duty! I gotta feel sad so that you and others don't, but okay I'll try to be happy for now if you say I should, but you gotta convince me,"

He pouted and pulled away a bit before crossing his arms, staring kind of angrily at Nightmare in a pout-y sort of fashion. "What's that supposed to mean? My brother has to be happy or else he'll let that sadness control him. Even if you're protecting people from sadness, that doesn't mean you have to be sad yourself... how would I be able to convince you that you should be happy?"

"I dunno... maybe we can read something together or... y'know... the thing from earlier, just something to cheer me up...?" Even if Dream said no... it was probably a good idea to start forming a habit of asking his brother for help cheering up rather than just running off again.

Dream blushed slightly before rubbing the back of his neck before he brought his hands to nightmares hips and pulled him close. "W-well..you should know..we have a lot to learn about "that", don't we~?" He smiled softly, willing to do anything for his brother to feel better again.

Nightmare swallows a bit in his nonexistent throat, still shy and feeling guilty asking Dream. It was his problem to deal with his sadness, but Dream didn't seem to really mind... so it was fine, probably. "Sense we're inside 'nstead of outside we don't have to lean against a tree or whatever, so it should probably be nicer?"

Dream laughed. Their laugh sort of rang, kinda like a bell. He leaned in to attack his neck immediately, kissing it gently and holding the brother close. "You did say there was more to this process than what that book contained, right? I can't wait to read it.. I want to know every way on how I can make my beloved brother feel good.."

Nightmare flinched but tried to relax quite quickly, hoping to get into it soon enough. "Yeah... I was kinda thinking it'd just be a thing to have around if I have another one of my bad days- hmm..." Once a specific spot had been hit Nightmare started to relax a little more.

Dream sighed. He was a bit worried.. I mean of course he didn't mind doing this, in fact he loved it! But... was this the only way to make his brother happy? He didn't feel like it was something... that should be used to make people happy, rather it should be something two people do when they're mad with happiness and love. Perhaps he'll ask later, but for now he had to make him feel better..that was his prime objective. "Don't worry brother. All those nasty thoughts in your head..I'll make you forget them." He reached his hand underneath Nightmare's shirt and started stroking his rib cage slowly.

Nightmare hums making tiny noises, "hm... Thank you," Nightmare was hoping that it would make him forget. And afterwards hoping that he wouldn't really care that much to remember what happened with the villagers. He had thoughts about if it didn't actually help, worrying about those sorts of things and whatnot... but he shouldn't do that right now, he was supposed to stop being stressed. This was supposed to be a fun activity.

Dream exhaled and rubbed his crotch against nightmares, hoping to cause enough friction and whatnot between the two to hurry and get their... "objects" to spawn. "I don't know what made you sad.. but an adorable skeleton like you doesn't deserve such emotions..not when you're trying so hard to make everyone happy, it just isn't fair.."

"hmm... yeah, doesn't sound super fair." Nightmare moves back a little bit and some magic starts appearing but not a lot. He leans in to give Dream a kiss, hoping maybe that would get him more turned on. This causes Dream to blush and lean in, kissing his brother and continuing to play with his ribs, trying to savor the kiss for as long as he could, not wanting to pull apart.

Nightmare deepens the kiss, prying open Dream's mouth to try to get his tongue in. He was getting increasingly more sensitive at the touches and moans a bit into Dream's mouth, not nearly as worried as he was last time about keeping sounds in. The younger brother accepted nightmares tongue by letting his mouth open just enough for the older to push his tongue in, though he helped the brother by pressing his own yellowish-gold tongue against Nightmares, letting out his own muffled, satisfied moans.

The two continued making out with each other and not before long Nightmare started undoing Dream's shirt, trying to make it slower than last time. He wasn't trying to go quick here, just savor the moment for himself.

The older was barely even touching him, all he was doing was merely taking off his shirt, and yet he couldn't help but shiver knowing he was doing such actions. He wanted to do the same, but he was too deep in the kiss to continue messing with his body, deciding that this time he'd be the first one with his shirt off

Nightmare understood Dream's outfit was important to him so made sure to be careful with it as he tossed it a little off to the side. He started running his hands over his brother's chest and tracing down them, slowly walking forwards as if trying to find something to press Dream against. He pulls only an inch off of their kiss for a moment, and there was a little bit of saliva that followed them as they pulled apart. "Ah- hah, think we should move to the bed...?"

Dream nodded, "p-probably... I mean, it's not like we can really do this without having anything to stabilize us..."

Nightmare fell back into the kiss and pushes him slowly to the bed, ending up on top for the time being. Once there he started tracing his hand and feeling all over Dream's chest again, trying out what Dream did to him before. "Ah..." The magic had gotten a lot stronger now, not quite snapping into place as he wasn't paying attention to it but threatening to.

Dream shuddered and wrapped his arms around the brother, twitching and moaning as his hips bucked, trying to press their pelvises together with need. "m-mm.. b-brother~" he loved his brother, so much... he just hoped this would make him forget.

Nightmare still leans onto Dream and keeps kissing him but moves his hands down slow enough till they meet with the hem of Dream's pants, and he starts to slide them off, next planning to go for his own clothes. Dream blushed heavily but he didn't resist whatsoever, even smiling into their passionate making out session as he pulled away slightly. "h-hehe.. I guess I'm the one who will have their clothes off first now, huh~?"

Nightmare vigorously kisses back, enjoying so damn much apparently. "Wanted to try switching a bit~" It sounded like an easy way to try new things. He ends up having to pull away more often when trying to get his own clothes off.

Dream then grunted and forcefully turned the two over so he was on top for the moment. "A-at least let me help with your clothing~" He then hurriedly, yet still kept that delicate care for his clothing, pulled off all his clothing till the two were both bare and exposed to one another there.. "I just couldn't wait any longer, I wanted to see your pretty body..~"

Nightmare pants and blushes heavily at that, "Ah- hah, okay~<3" the magic snapped into the same shape it did before, already knowing how to do it do defaulting to that. "W-what else you wanna d-do? I have some ideas but- hmm..."

Dream tilted his head, almost as if he were innocent and clueless, but that could've been far from the case. "I'm always open to hear what you have to say Nightmare. You can tell me your ideas, haha..."

"S-so- hahh..." He wasn't even being touched yet, but he wanted to so badly. "R-remember how I p-put my mouth on you earlier...? Y-you could try doing that to me, uhmm~!"

"Huh?? But you have a hole don't you? Would that really work the same..?" he wasn't trying to doubt him, he really didn't know much about this, Nightmare clearly was the expert here after all. But all of this tedious asking, it probably just frustrated nightmare in a way, since he seemed like he wanted it so badly.

"M-maybe, just try?? Like how you put you- you're hands in try with you're- mmhh!! tongue,"He was just so pent up by this point, he just wanted something there.

Dream blushed. He felt like nightmare was in so much pain. He didn't talk any further, since he understood what his "orders" were, and kneeled down in front of his crotch, where he was met once again with the "hole" he adored so much. He then experimentally brought his tongue to it and dragged it against his pussy.

"mh- hmm!!" it felt frightening, the stimulation after having little sending feelings through his body all at once after so little previous stimulation. "More!!" He basically demanded, not wanting to be rude or mean or impatient, but somehow it was getting to be too much.

Dream blushed more and nodded, feeling somewhat... aroused that he was being demanded like this, as his magic was started to snap into place in his crotch. He then pulled NM's legs over his shoulders, and dipped his tongue deep into NM, trying to give his brother the pleasure he desired.

"Ah-ahhh..." There was an instant releif to that, getting him wet and start leaking. Drool started hanging out of his mouth and he went near cross-eyed. He moans more. "That's- it's so good~~ move~!"

Dream panted and sucked him harshly, trying to taste all of him. At this point his magic had once again formed into a throbbing member, to which this time he instantly felt it and started to whine slightly, trying to provide himself some stimulus by humping against the bed. "m-mm brother~"

The action brought him to near edge already, god it just felt so- so good, "uh- u _ahh_!! ahh!!" He moans and drools more, near closing his eyes at this point. "Wh- what is it- huuhhhhhmmm, b-brother??" He's trying to grind more into dream's mouth to get him deeper- it just felt amazing~

Dream thought it was so amazing how his brother moaned like this, never expecting such noises to come out of his mouth, but now he was the only one who'd get to hear them, only him, and the same for his own moans. This was the type of bond they shared. He felt like he was slurping up some kinda melting ice cream, as NM's juices got all over his tongue and face, as he dug his face further into the area. He couldn't even answer him as he was too involved and deep in the moment

Nightmare just gets louder, basically yelling at this point. "I- AHHH! I think I'm gonna spill aga-aaaiiiinnn!!" He pants louder and louder, moaning. He glances up at Dream and all of the stuff on his face and ends up cumming to that, screaming out in ecstasy.

Dream was a bit shocked as he suddenly felt all of nightmares cum get all over his tongue and face. He then pulled back with his tongue still out, and for a split second nightmare could see some of his own fluids drip off of Dreams tongue. But soon enough he cleaned himself up, gulping down the ooze that was already in his mouth, and then picked at his face to get it off of his face and on his fingers so he could taste it all. "m-mmm.. I could get addicted to this..~"

"eh-heh-y-yeah...?" Nightmare didn't bother doing anything about his drool and his legs stayed lazily on Dream's back. "I had- I had a few other ideas too, sense you still haven't finished~"

Dream eyed his brother as he finished cleaning himself up like a cat, "What are your other ideas brother? I'm starting to enjoy these ideas of yours~" he purred and seemed to gain hearts of lust within his eyes, replacing his usual starry pupils

Nightmare uses his hands to prop himself up and look at Dream's eyes better, his heart racing again at the hearts... The love just felt so deep, and real... It felt almost weird and out of place for the reason he came here in the first place. "W-well first I wanna get you on the bottom again... cause I think that last time you stuck your thing into me so what if I tried sitting on you 'stead...?"

Dream happily and immedietly obliged to his brothers words and crawled next to him where he got on his back and stared up at nightmare, waiting for him to make the next move. "Okay nightmare, I'm on the bottom now..~"

Nightmare gets to the top, putting hands on both side of Dream as he tries to figure out the best course of action from here, staring down Dream's dick and blushing horribly before slowly lowering himself onto it, already wet as all hell from Dream's earlier actions.

If Nightmare were to ask him if it felt better this time, he wouldn't even know what to say. Both times they were doing this, it felt indescribable. It was a pleasure like none other, to the point where you couldn't even compare the time they did it before to now. Though, to be fair, they were trying some new things, so perhaps it wasn't that hard to compare it to the last time. Still, the point was, he was loving this. "a-hhaa~ y-you're soakeddd mmm~"

Nightmare slowly moves, wanting to let his brother have time to adjust if he needed to, though it was getting so difficult to go slow when he just wanted to start getting pounded right now- "It's you're fault~" he moans, before giving up and starting to move faster, trying to retrain himself from just moving too fast already.

Dream groaned and put his hands on nightmares sides, and chuckled "I-I guess it is kinda my- h-hngh~— fault that I made you that w-wet, I'll take full responsibility n-naaahaaa~ n-nightmare~!" he whined and stared up at his brother, feeling the same way about the pacing. It was almost as if his eyes were begging for him to go faster.

Thank all the stars- Nightmare started bouncing and moving up and down rapidly, near immediately feeling immense pleasure just from that alone. He let more drool spill out, "ah- hhaa... Dreaaamm~!"

Dream's lower half spazzed as he gripped nightmare tightly, his own drool leaking out of his mouth. "It feels s-SO G-GOOD b-brother~!" He tried to help out with the pleasure by thrusting slightly in unison with nightmares bounces. This ended up in Dream up hitting somewhere specific inside of Nightmare that made him near collapse on the spot, feeling like he'd been shocked almost too hard. "S-SPOT!" He yelled this random word as he took a hold of Dream's hips and started trying to direct hitting there, "AH- Ah!!"

Dream blushed hard. Stars, this was almost too good to be true. He tried his best to hit that spot over and over again, thrusting harder than he had been doing before, trying to get that one little spot to make his brother feel incredible. "R-right here? O-or here? I-I want to hit that spot again and again- h-haaa~"

"Th-HERE!" He yelped and looked completely delirious as he got Dream to go there again- and aga- "AHAHHHH!!!!!" Despite it having only been a few minutes he came all over Dream again, much harder and longer than it was before. "Ahhhuhuhhhhhhhh~~!!!!"

Dream was a bit concerned however, knowing he wasn't ready to cum yet, but his brother seemed already so worn out from the pleasure that he hesitantly started going a bit softer on the more sensitive brother, but still continued out with his dirty talk. "y-you're so adorable like nightmare..stars, you're the cutest skeleton in the multiverse~"

It turned into a bit of worrying overstimulation, but it was a lot less hard to get through this time then the other. He breaths a bit heavily, "Eh-heh, you have a lot of stamina it looks...~"

Dream couldn't stop blushing for heavens sake, as he shyly nodded, feeling like he could go for a little while longer at this rate. "y-you just.. feel too good.. I don't know if I could ever get enough of this..but I don't wanna tire you out, since this was meant for you and to make you happy, h-heheh...~"

"I- I'm not gonna leave you hot alone, Dream, eh- I could try licking if that helps~"

Dream smiled and leaned in, pecking nightmare on the lips as he snuggled him. "Anything you do makes me feel good brother..no matter what you do, I know it'll feel incredible.. so if it's less tiring for you, you should go with that option..~

Nightmare kisses him back and gets off, just starting to somewhat lazily make out with him again. "I liked kissing you~~"

Dream blushed, nodded and brought his hands up to cup nightmares cheeks pulling his face closer as he licked at NM's mouth, moaning softly as his member twitched freely. Nightmare licked back, trying to his feet that were still back there to toy with Dream's member a bit, sense he didn't wanna pull from the kiss yet. "I wanna make you feel good too~ yo-your taste always makes me so hot, I dunno if I should be allowed any if we aren't gonna keep going~"

Dream groaned and chuckled. "d-dont say that, you're always allowed to taste me anytime you want.. we can keep going if you want too, but I did this all for you..I only care about how you feel, Brother..."

Nightmare went silent and paused the kissing for a moment. That... was almost a bit worrying, actually. "But you're the one supposed to be happy- I wouldn't wanna do any of this if you didn't like it too!" Because as fun as it was... Dream was the keeper of positivity, so if it maybe hurt or frustrated him in any way then that'd ruin the 'balence'. He didn't want his brother to do something he didn't want to...

Dream smiled and held him close "You make me so happy Nightmare..just being near you like this makes me the happiest skeleton in the world.. There's nothing you could do that could make me sad.. I'm always happy because I know I have a brother like you!"

Nightmare smiled and blushed. It was a rare thing for him to do nowadays, but by stars was he cute when he did it. "hehe- must not be super hard to be the happiest skeleton in the world when all you got to compare is me~" Nightmare starts peppering kisses around Dream's cheek and neck, "Now... what do you want me to do?"

Dream blushed and cooed at his touches, and though, not really sure on what he wanted his older brother to do. "h-ehhe.. you could just.. t-touch it like you were doing before.. I-I think anything you'd do would make me feel good..."

Nightmare nods and moves so that he gets back down to that side of the bed, eyeing it. "heh... maybe I could get you close just by being here then you can put it in me agai- ain..." the memories of it were heating him up. "sense you last a lot longer than me we could finish at the same time~"

"H-hehe, just imagining what we did last time might get me close..it was the best thing I've ever done since, well, ever!" he giggled and hugged his brother, snuggling real close and purring. "Just thinking about it every time gets me so hot~~"

"nghh~" he starts rubbing against his brother's dick while hugging him, not putting it in yet but smearing the brother with wet. "m-hmm~ m-aybe we can find a way to change our magic so you can find out how I feel~"

"H-hehe but then if I-I change my part..." he brought his hand down to nightmares pussy and pressed his fingers against it "I-I wouldn't get to feel how amazingly wet you are when I put my s-stick in you, when I hit all of those spots you love so much~"

Nightmare moans and bites his bottom lip, sinking onto his hand a bit- "g-g-good point~" he moves his hands down to dream's member and starts slowly moving a finger up it, then setting it in between the slit to move it a bit first, then putting his other hand at the base. "g-gotta prepare ya' before I get on~ Wanna go at the same time~"

Dream groaned quietly and nodded as he continued to tease his pussy with little strokes and rubs, and purred as he bucked his hand into nightmares hand, his member felt as if it were melting. "G-geez Nightmare, to think you could get so wet... I'm sure I said that before, but each and every time I feel you down here, I'm just amazed~!"

Nightmare groans and strokes Dream faster, trying to pleasure Dream in what ways he could but kept on thinking of how it felt when he was on it. He started to lose focus before giving up removing both of his hands from Dream sitting, again being able to waste no time getting on. He stared at Dream with a longing that he could immediately identify.

Dream purred and thrusted deep into nightmare, trying to remember NM's "weak spots" to make them both feel absolute pleasure."hng~" Night hugs onto Dream tight, going up and down himself. Dream remembered quiet well and it wasn't long tell they both found it and Nightmare became a moaning mess.

Dream panted harder and harder and held nightmare close, holding them as if they were one and didn't want to split into two, not again, not anymore , he wanted to remain as one for as long as possible.

Nightmare was still loud, yelling. He was trying to last as long as he could for Dream- but there was no way in any of the universes he could focus right now. Coming here... was a good idea. "D-Dream! Ah- Uhhhnngg~"

Dream moaned and licked up NM's neck and drooled, pounding him harder and harder with every ounce of his strength. "I'll make you feel like you're flying brother, I'll make you feel like you're among the stars with this pleasure~"

"I- I'm gonna-!" Nightmare near chokes on his own spit, almost feeling like his mouth was overflowing. He keeps leaning into Dream, pressing his chest against them and moving his neck closer to Dream's mouth. He felt so attached. He felt so close- in multiple senses.

Dream panted and turned them over, laying nightmare down on his back, and gripped onto his hips, pulling nightmares body into him, grunting quietly as he stared down at his brother g-gonna what brother? T-tell me~!"

Nightmare looks up at him, opening his eyes a little. They were spilled somewhat with tears from being so overwhelmed with pleasure, and his eyes had tiny hearts in them. He pants and moans heavily looking up at Dream, "I'm g'na spiiilll~"

Dream quickly pulls out of nightmare, but didn't keep him waiting as he crawled down and started to lick and suck at NM's entrance, wanting to taste his little "spill", "Do it soon brother, do it now! I-I wanna taste you right now~!" he used one of his hands to rub his own member, still wanting to cum shortly after his brother does.

In response to Dream's requests and voice Nightmare lets himself do it, finally, screaming out Dream's name and wrapping his legs around them, trying to move them in to milk it for all it was worth. "DREEAAAM~~!!"

Dream purred and tasted all of nightmares goodness before licking it all up and moving away and crawling up his body, and started rubbing himself off, moaning quietly and whining "N-nightmareeee~"

"Dreeaamm~" Nightmare responds, recovering and remembering it all, still under a sort of trance.

Dream took nightmares hand and pressed it against his shaft, and started rubbing against it, shuddering and covering his mouth, until he eventually came all over NM's hand and a bit had gotten on his face. "N-Nnghhaaaaa~!!"

Nightmare helps with rubbing when he came all over him. He smiles up at him and wipes some of the cum off his cheek to eat. "Feel good...?"

Dream smiled and leaned into him, nodding and cuddling up to his brother. "I should be asking you that..."

"Y-yes. It felt so good~ I kept tryna hold on for you so that you could have your fun too while I was still into it,"

Dream giggled, again in that high pitched song-like register. "I'm sorry, you just felt too good that I didn't want to stop... but now all I wanna do is share your warmth... I hope this cheered you up... I do hate seeing you upset..."

Nightmare nods and hugs him a bit, but he wasn't trying to hard. He felt tired, comfortable. "It did help a lot brother~ I wasn't even thinkin' about it t'be honest~" He kisses his forhead, "y'got it all over me... I felt so good..."

Dream laughed excitedly and nuzzled into him. "I'm happy brother... I really am... I'm always here for you, whenever you need it..." he took his hand and intertwined their boney fingers together. "I don't ever want you to think that I'm not there for you..no matter what, I'm always going to be someone who will pick you up when you fall.."

Despite the cute words, Nightmare didn't really take it very seriously. It was something he said often. It was just part of the script at this point. "hehe, funny, with how clumsy I am It's surprising you don't pick me up more often~"

Dream kissed his chin and cheek. "Well, that's cause I probably haven't been the best brother lately.. but don't worry! From now on, I'm there for you 100% of the way!"

"hehe, that's nice of you. For now do you think we can just... cuddle and talk...?"

I couldn't...DREAM...of anything else brother! he giggled at his own little joke, finding it funny, even though it really wasn't that amazing of a joke.

Nightmare giggles a bit anyways and boops his brother's nose. "It's such a _nightmare_ talking to other people, so I'm glad I got you~" He jokes back, even though it also wasn't very good.

Dream's eyes soon went back to their starry selves, and he smiled, full of joy and pure spirit. "Haha! That was a good one!" even if their jokes weren't great.. it still felt great knowing they were together like this.

Nightmare laughs a little, then yawns. "y'ever feel tired after doing that...? Maybe we could go eat or somethin' to get our energy back." he half puts a leg over Dream, "but I might just sleep like this with you~"

Dream blushed and pouted. "G-geez, even though you say you're tired, you still continue to tease me.. y-you dog~" he leaned into him. "Can I ask you something...? What made you so upset earlier...?"

Nightmare has a little laugh before being quiet again. It didn't take him long to think up stuff anymore. "Just sorta a bad day... fell down and got my outfit dirty, but when I went to get out I tripped on the rocks leading to somebodies house and hit my head again, 'n when I went inside I accidentally put my hand behind a door when it was closing and it just kept happening so I just went back to change my clothes n stuff... so I was just pretty sad over getting hit so many times. And y'know how I am with people... I wanted to ask you instead just cause... the idea sounded fun of doing again..."

Dream frowned and took nightmares skull into his hands and tilted it down, before kissing it. He almost... didn't believe that. It just sounded... weird? Or not weird but... it sounded too good to be the truth.. he just so happened to hurt himself in so many different ways? Well... he didn't want to think about that too much, he didn't want to make nightmare sad from his worries. "You poor thing... you didn't crack your skull open did you?" He then looked all over to check. Thankfully it didn't look like there were any cracks this time around

"Not this time... my hand didn't get all too hurt either, just hurt for a bit. heh, guess it looks like my bodies building up some defense finally huh?"

Dream didn't really seem to find it that funny, mostly because he was still worried for NM. He sighed and pressed his head against Nightmare's. "I just want to make sure you're okay... not just physically, but I want to know if you have any bad thoughts too..."

Nightmare smiles a little looking into his brother's eyes. They were always so bright, hopeful even when he was sad. "Sometimes... but being around you helps a lot, y'know? Sometimes I get sad about it and hate I get hurt so often, but once I go home or get a book to read or something to drink and getta chance to calm down they go away,"

Dream nodded solemnly, feeling sad that his brother had such upsetting thoughts. He probably always knew that NM wasn't always the happiest skeleton around, that he had his fair share of problems... but sometimes he just forgot, ya know? Being the protector of positivity, of everyone's hopes and dreams, he was usually around such positivity, such happiness, that he failed to notice that bit of darkness... "I'm sorry brother..."

Nightmare smiles for him, "Don't be! I love you, and you make me happy again I forget all those thoughts. Whenever I get sad, I'll think of you, and that'll make me the happiest skeleton around~"

Dream nodded, though he still felt a bit worried. But that was just who he was, despite being the youngest, despite being less mature, he still felt concern for his older brother. He did smile at those words, they did make him feel happy. "h-hehe, but I think I'm the happiest skeleton around, all because of you..~"

"Aww, well you're a lot less clumsy than me! You stole all the agility, no fair you gotta share man!" Nightmare jokes, "y'got nothing bringing you down. I hope you keep being happy and hopeful for the rest of your life. Even if I can't be all the time, you deserve that happiness."

"No way! You deserve just as much happiness as I do.. if I could give you all of my happiness, I would've done it ages ago. Hehe if you want, we could practice our magic together! Then no one will mess with my awesome older brother!"

Nightmare nods. "hehe, you think I should attack the doors whenever they hit me? Reveeengee!" He laughs. "We should probably get dressed if we do that... and get cleaned,"

"Yeah! I'll beat up those doors!" he had a look of determination on his face, as if he really did wish to get revenge on all the objects that had hurt him! If only he knew that it wasn't the objects that had truly hurt him, but the people.. honestly, nightmare could catch him on that, tell him that it was actually people, not objects, that hurt the skeleton. He would change his tone so quickly, because objects weren't living things, they were just..objects

But Nightmare doesn't say that. All he does is giggle, "Alright then! Let's go!"

"Yes!" Dream quickly got up and got to his clothes, and started to put them on, trying to be as quick as possible without ruining them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the ending was so abrupt! But I hope you enjoyed anyways ;D


End file.
